Someone Like You
by sumer11
Summary: how could one night of fun. change one person's life so much. read and find out. Kigo


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. And I don't own "Someone like you by Adele. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. **

**I'm nominated for a couple of Fannie awards. Please vote and help me win my first Fannie awards.**

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron been married for about a year now. Kim still thinks about the love that she has left behind. She still wonders if things were different if she would have stayed with Shego but she was now in the past along with the rest of her memories.<p>

"Ouch." Kim rubbed her stomach and was just remembered of why she was with ron in the first place. She never thought one night of being drunk and having a little fun would have had her end up here.

"you ok Kim?"

"Yeah Ron. I'm fine."

Her parent forced her to marry Ron for the sake of her unborn child but she never loved Ron. She always loved Shego but Kim knew that Shego didn't see it that way. She still remembers when she told Shego when she found out.

****Flashback********

Kim just curdled up in the bathroom staring as the white stick. Tears were coming from her eyes as she saw the blue plus sign on it. She didn't know what to do. She knew who the father was since she was the only one she was with that night. The only person on her mind was Shego. What was she going to say? Would she even stay with her? What will her parents say? All these questions were going round and round in her head til she heard.

"Kimmie cub, Shego is here to see you."

Kim quickly hid the test and tried to fix her make up the best she could. "Ok. I'll be down in a sec."

After making sure everything was hidden. She made her way downstairs to who she loved the most.

"Hey Princess." Shego smirks.

Kim loved the way she smirks and could help but smile and blush to the old nickname Shego always used for her.

"Hey Shego." Kim went up and shared a quick a kiss with each other.

"We're going out. I'll be home later tonight"

Kim left in such a hurry that she didn't hear her parent cry after her to be him a 10pm.

Shego and Kim went to their favorite spot in the park. Both sat down on a bench that was pretty hidden. Shego and Kim were in silence. This was weird for both to be without words.

"So? What's new with you? How was that party?"

Kim was panicking. She wanted to forget that party ever happened. Shego saw the panic look on her face and grew concerned.

"Kim, you ok? Did something happen at the party? Did Stoppable hurt you?"

Kim knew that Shego was getting close to hitting it and thought might as come out with it.

"Shego, I have so-"

"I swear if stoppable did anything to hurt you. I'll kill him."

Kim grew concern for herself and Ron. "Shego, I'm pregnant."

Shego just fell silent and didn't know what to say. The only words that came out were. "Who?"

Kim dropped her head. "It's Ron's."

Shego was hurt. She didn't know if she should be angry or feel betrayed. "When?"

Kim looked away from Shego and closed her eyes. "At the party."

Shego looked at Kim and didn't know to say but she did know one thing. "Does he know?"

Kim looked slightly up into Shego's emerald and shook her head no.

"Do you plan to tell him?"

Kim knew where this was going and knew the tone of voice Shego was using. She was hoping that Shego was going to leave her. Not like this. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it."

Shego was shocked that Kim was even going to think of such of thing. She kneed down in front of Kim and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kimmie, you have to keep this baby. It didn't ask for this to happen to you and it didn't ask to be born. Telling Stoppable is up to you and I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Kim was hoping this wouldn't happen. "Please Shego, don't go. I love you."

"*Sigh* I'm sorry princess but I can't get in the way of you telling Stoppable. He has a right to know." Shego turn to walk way. Leaving a crying Kim on the bench. Shego had her own going down her own face as she walked away. Shego's final thought of that day was "I will always love her."

******End Flashback**************

That was eight months ago. She told her parents two week after her and Shego's break up. Her father demanded that Ron would marry her. Her mother was kinder about it and suggested that she tell Ron. Since then she hasn't heard from Shego. She sent her wedding invitations and baby shower invitations. The last she heard from Shego was when she sent wedding gift and stuff for the baby. A letter arrived from Global Justice a couple of days after the baby shower and Kim refused to open it. Ron offered to open the letter and read it to her but Kim told him to leave it be. Even her parents offered to burn the letter. Kim didn't want that ether. Kim knew what was in that letter. She found out that Shego turn herself in a week before her baby shower. When Kim opened Shego's wedding shower gift. There was a note to expect a letter to her from Global Justice and the same note came up again in the baby shower gift. Kim expected it was some letter saying how foolish Kim was being that day and that she should have never gotten pregnant. Kim never blamed Shego for leaving her.

Kim thought this was against her better judgment and opened the letter. When Kim opened it a photo fell out. Kim went to grab for it the best she could and was shocked to see Shego laying on the ground covered in blood. Kim couldn't look at the photo anymore and turn her attention to one of the two letters in the envelope.

* * *

><p>Dear Kim Stoppable,<p>

I regret to inform you that Shelia Elizabeth Go has passed away do to gang violence. Here are a couple of some personal items that she has let to you. Her entire estate (250 million dollars) and that if the baby is a girl to named Shelia. There is a letter that she has hand written to you. Which is included in this letter. I'm sorry for your lost. I wish I could do more.

Sincerely,

Michelle Sumer (Homicide Detective)

* * *

><p>Kim started to break down crying so loud Ron came in to comfort her. She lean into him and cried til she couldn't no more. Ron held her tight and let her cry. He knew how much Shego meant to her and honestly he didn't plan her ether. Kim finally felt better and turned back towards the letters.<p>

"Kim, you think that is a good idea?"

"Ron, I have to see what this other letter is about. *looks into his eyes* I loved her."

Ron was hurt by this but he knew the real reason she was with him. He often looked at her stomach with hatred and wondered if he could ever love this child. Not only did it make Kim lose Shego but if made him lose the one person he loved very much. He wished that night at the party didn't happen and things were make to normal.

Kim picked up the other letter and let some tears fall as she was reading it.

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a man and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Yeah<p>

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah

I will always love you.

–Shego

Kim just sat there crying til she felt a pain. She clutched her stomach.

"Kim, you ok?"

When the pain went away. "Yeah I'm fine." about ten mins the pain was back and Kim quickly realized this was it. "Ron!"

Ron came some running from the living. "Kim! *walks over to her* you ok?"

Kim rolls her eyes as it was replaced with pain. "N-No. We need to go. Its time."

Ron's eyes snapped wide open and took Kim as quickly as possible to Middleton hospital. When they got there, Kim was admitted and in 6 hours. Kim gave birth to a little girl, who was named Shelia Ann Stoppable. About 6 years later, Kim and Ron split. Shelia stayed with Kim and was surprised when Shelia developed powers. Kim taught her the best she could to control it. Shelia grew up in her mother's footprints and eventually took over the world saving gig. Kim was proud of her daughter and still thought of the women whole stole her heart. She hoped one day that she could reunite with Shego one day.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you guys liked it. This is my first Kigo I've written so please be kind to me. <strong>

**Please please review! Please and thank you.**


End file.
